Renard
by FHK
Summary: 1973. Non, les Moldus ne sont pas tous aveugles. Quand un clodo, une vieille catin et un flic à l'ouest s'approchent un peu trop d'un monde qui ne les regarde pas... Un trio absurde et bancal confronté à l'inexplicable. Chapitre 3.
1. Murs et Mots Croisés

_Bon, je vais quand même faire un minimum de présentation, hein._

_Donc voici une fic qui me trotte en tête depuis un petit moment déjà, qui me tient particulièrement à coeur._

_Renard, c'est un homme que j'ai rencontré sur un trottoir londonien pendant mes vacances. Des yeux caca d'oie, un long imper un peu sali, une thermos dans la poche, et ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui donne envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. J'ai pris une photo pour immortaliser la personne, et j'ai voulu créer un personnage à partir de ça. Voilà pour la petite histoire follement passionante._

_Ensuite, vous vous en rendrez peut-être compte par la suite, des personnages de la romancière Fred Vargas se sont invités dans l'histoire. (je conseille d'ailleurs tous ses romans, parce que bon, qu'est-ce qu'une fic sans un peu de promo dedans?)_

_Ah, oui, et. OLOL REVIEWS PLIZZZZ X-PTDR. Non. Plus sincèrement, je ne crache pas sur les avis, avoir des critiques constructives est le meilleur moyen de s'améliorer. (et accessoirement de savoir si j'écris pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi)_

_Je ne possède absolument pas les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter, qui comme vous le savez sna doute déjà appartiennent à J.. Ah bon._

_C'est bon? Vous avez à manger, à boire, des miettes sur le clavier et une couverture sur les genoux?_

_ Je ne vous dérange pas plus, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Renard s'installait avec nonchalance sur le vieux banc, avec un geste qu'il aurait volontiers qualifié de professionnel. Oui, il était professionnel dans l'occupation des bancs, ces pauvres planches surélevées, à moitié pourries, sans cesse mutilées par l'humidité, le temps et les inconscients qui ne prenaient même pas la peine de s'apercevoir sur quoi ils venaient de poser leur postérieur.

Les bancs ne représentaient rien, n'étaient même pas visibles dans le champ de vision des profanes, ceux qui n'avaient pas appris à regarder. Mais Renard, lui, les considéraient à leur juste valeur : le moyen quasiment infaillible de devenir invisible. Lorsqu'il se posait, il s'y incrustait résolument, et entrait à son tour dans le décor, un objet flou tellement commun qu'il fallait fortement se concentrer pour noter sa présence.

A présent dissimulé sur son brave morceau de bois, il sortit son journal et fit mine de lire, en ayant l'air de rien.

Il se trouvait actuellement à la gare de King's Cross, au nord-est de Londres. Sans domicile depuis sept ans déjà, il se nourrissait et dormait un peu n'importe où, situation totalement choisie et assumée. Il s'en félicitait encore chaque jour.

Il était assigné à une tâche par Marthe, la Grande Marthe, et pas question de décevoir la vieille femme. Il devait guetter. Ouvrir l'œil, disparaître entre les interstices du banc, et attendre l'homme correspondant à la description.

Il était doué pour ça, ouvrir l'œil. Malheureusement le sort avait affligé son meilleur atout d'une couleur indéfinissable, entre le vert et le jaune. Il ouvrait donc un œil couleur caca d'oie, il n'aimait pas l'expression mais n'en trouvait pas d'autre, et c'était extrêmement frustrant. Il aurait tout donné -encore qu'il ne possédait plus grand-chose actuellement- pour des yeux bleus, marrons, ou verts, histoire de ramasser les restes de sa dignité.

Enfin ce n'était pas le moment. Mission importante, concentration maximum. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui confiait une filature, il était professionnel dans le domaine. Physique banal, silhouette commune, seuls ses yeux vifs pouvaient le démasquer. Mais il n'était plus un débutant.

L'homme recherché avait une quarantaine d'années, plutôt grand, mâchoire carrée, cheveux bruns et sales tombants jusqu'aux épaules. Allure menaçante, silhouette massive, yeux mauvais. Le portrait était assez vague, mais Renard avait déjà connu pire. L'homme devait arriver à la gare le jour même. Pas question de le louper, il ne voulait surtout pas imaginer la réaction de sa vieille Marthe s'il échouait.

Il s'éventa du plat de la main et grimaça. Il n'aimait pas l'été.

Début juillet 1973, le temps était étouffant, aucune brise ne venait rafraîchir l'air chargé de la gare. Des masses de voyageurs lambda fourmillaient le long des quais, transpirants à grosses gouttes, auréoles apparentes et odorantes arborées aux aisselles. Spectacle peu ragoûtant pour Renard. Lui au moins savait garder un minimum de tenue, même s'il vivait dans la rue. « C'est ma dignité, laissez-moi au moins ça », répétait-il inlassablement aux responsables des centres d'hébergement qui s'offusquaient de le voir monopoliser en permanence les douches pendant des heures.

Il consulta sa vieille montre à moitié déglinguée, bracelet abîmé, quelques fissures courant le long du verre. Bientôt 17h. Il avait encore quelques minutes devant lui. Il jeta un regard discret à la voie 10, d'où la cible devrait débarquer tôt ou tard.

Puis il remarqua un jeune homme qui courait dans sa direction. Il slalomait entre les voyageurs outrés, renversant parfois les bagages dans un radieux fracas. Il avait l'air un peu paniqué, cherchant à gauche et à droite un endroit où il pourrait se cacher.

Renard était amusé. Il aimait les éléments imprévus, les inconnues dans l'équation qui pimentaient un peu la routine quotidienne. Il eut envie de l'aider. Il le héla en levant la main.

-Assieds-toi, gamin !

Un conseil, un ordre, le garçon pouvait bien en faire ce qu'il voulait. Après tout, obéir à un clodo n'était pas chose commune. Il s'attendait même à être royalement ignoré, comme il l'était constamment en règle générale.

Il fut un peu surpris de voir que le jeune homme lui obéisse. Il se jeta sur le banc, à côté de Renard, lui jetant un regard digne malgré la situation.

-Aidez-moi à me cacher.

Il hésita un instant, puis ajouta :

-S'il vous plaît.

Renard sourit. On n'était poli avec un vagabond que lorsqu'on y était contraint. Mais il n'allait quand même pas s'offusquer pour si peu. Il détacha une double page de son journal, rubrique jeux et lui fourra dans les mains.

-Prends ça, gamin. Fais mine de réfléchir aux mots croisés.

-Vous êtes sûr que... ?

-Stop. Concentre-toi sur les mots croisés. Et arrête de crisper le papier, bon Dieu. Il faut que tu deviennes un élément du décor.

-Comme ça ?

-Non, t'es trop tendu. Aie l'air de rien. Ne ressemble à rien, incruste-toi dans le banc. Voilà. Maintenant, tu me trouve le troisième mot vertical, je suis bloqué dessus depuis depuis dix minutes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais au jeune, qui sous le coup de la réflexion commençait à affaisser les épaules. Les doigts se décontractèrent légèrement.

Il devait avoir 13 ou 14 ans. Il avait des traits d'aristocrate, un visage bien dessiné et symétrique, des sourcils fins froncés sur des yeux gris et perçants. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant. Renard n'avait pas vu des cheveux aussi noirs depuis longtemps, qui encadraient élégamment son visage. Aucun doute, ce garçon était beau, un peu trop même. C'en était presque dérangeant.

Une jeune femme d'environ 18 ans passa devant eux comme une furie. Elle aussi empestait la noblesse à plein nez : le même type de vêtements luxueux, les mêmes traits hautains et condescendants. Mais quelque chose dans ses yeux le dérangeait. Une espèce de lueur malsaine qui provoqua quelques frissons incontrôlés le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et regarda autour d'elle, furieusement, sans les voir. Elle continua après quelques instants, la démarche rapide, serrant dans sa main une espèce de bâton en bois.

-Hé, gamin.

-Hmm ? Je crois que j'ai trouvé, c'est « observateur ».

-Oh ? De toute façon, je n'ai jamais aimé les mots croisés. Mais la fille qui vient de passer, ce n'est pas elle que tu fuis ?

-Vraiment ? Bella est passée ? D'habitude, quand elle est dans le coin, j'ai des frissons. En fait, votre truc de l'incrustation du banc est vachement efficace, dit-il après un silence qui aurait presque pu être respectueux.

-Des années d'expérience, gamin. Bon, tu lui as fait quoi à cette fille pour détaler aussi vite ?

-Hum, disons simplement que ses amis sont maintenant au courant qu'elle collectionne les lapins en peluche. Elle va m'étriper, ajouta-t-il, une main sur la gorge et affichant une moue désespérée.

-Je te crois.

-C'est gentil de se sentir soutenu. Mais plus sincèrement, merci, dit-il avec un sourire franc.

Il semblait réellement détendu après le passage de « Bella ». Il se cala plus confortablement sur le banc, un bras sur le dossier, jambes croisées, dans une sorte d'élégance désinvolte, jetant autour de lui des coups d'œil curieux. Son regard tomba sur la valise de Renard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? Du whisky premier prix ?

-Ton commentaire est blessant, jeune homme. Dans cette malle, j'ai ma dignité, et je t'interdis de la faire passer pour de l'alcool.

-Désolé, dit le garçon avec un sourire qui lui indiquait clairement qu'il ne l'était pas. Je pensais que tous les clochards étaient alcooliques.

-Et moi que tous les aristos étaient trop snobs pour discuter avec des SDF. Mais de toute manière, je ne suis pas un clochard, je suis un voyageur. Ma maison, c'est le monde. Mon toit, c'est le ciel. Apprends à faire la différence, gamin.

Il y eut un petit silence, Renard s'attendant à ce que l'autre lui envoie une autre réplique fulgurante. Mais il reçut autre chose.

-Le voyageur a le choix. C'est lui qui décide de sa condition et de sa liberté, murmura l'aristocrate avec un mélange de mélancolie et de jalousie. Je vous envie, vous savez.

-Oh. Si tu veux mon avis, gamin, tu as encore un peu le temps avant de te détacher de ton balai.

-...balai ? Vous êtes un...

-C'est ma façon de voir les choses. Les gens, ils me rappellent les grains de poussière. Et leur société, leurs valeurs, leurs petites habitudes bien réglées, c'est la brosse du balai sur lequel ils vont tous s'agglutiner pour ne plus le lâcher. Ils s'accrochent, encore et encore à ce stupide balai, pour ne pas être oubliés sous un meuble. Moi, je suis le grain de sable de la liberté.

-J'ai déjà vu mieux, niveau métaphore.

-Tu n'y connais rien à la philosophie de la rue, grommela Renard, visiblement vexé.

-Ou de comptoir... Au fait, c'est quoi votre nom ? Lâcha innocemment l'autre, les yeux encore moqueurs, changeant de sujet avec un joyeux manque de subtilité.

-Hmpf. Renard.

-Ce n'est pas un nom, ça.

-Si, c'est mon nom. C'est comme cette malle, maintenant c'est mon identité, ma dignité. Personne n'y touche.

-Si tu le dis. Moi, c'est Sirius. Sirius Black.

Et il lui tendit la main, une main soignée, aux longs doigts et aux ongles parfaits. Une main élégante d'aristo qui jamais, ô grand jamais n'avait dû entrer en contact avec celle du peuple des rues. Il n'hésita pas, et la serra chaleureusement. Il l'aimait bien, ce Sirius. Un petit noble qui, au lieu de garder la tête levée dignement vers les hauteurs du monde, avait baissé les yeux, et s'était rendu compte que même en bas, même empêtrée dans la fange, même écrasée par les grands, la vie existait et se débattait comme elle pouvait.

-Hé, gamin.

-C'est Sirius. Je vous appelle « le vieux », moi ?

-J'ai 27 ans, tu sais. Et puis tutoie-moi, je me sens encore plus vieux sinon.

-Non, vraiment ? 27 ans ? La vache ! On dirait que t'en as au moins quarante !

Il accusa le coup. C'est vrai, la rue rendait plus vieux. Se fossiliser sur un banc lui ankylosait les membres. Même ses mains, ses bras, son visage, la liberté qu'il avait choisie gravait ses marques partout.

-C'est le prix à payer, gamin. Et puis comme ça j'ai l'air d'un vieux sage, dit-il fièrement.

-On va dire ça, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Et moi, c'est Sirius, pas « gamin ». Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

-L'horoscope. Il est dans tes mains. Je suis Verseau, ajouta-t-il un peu penaud.

-...Tu es conscient que c'est une perte de temps ce truc ?

-Oui, je sais. Personne n'y croit. Mais tout le monde regarde comme ça, au cas où.

-Tu as encore du chemin avant de devenir un vieux sage, tu sais, soupira le jeune homme avant de plonger dans le journal. Alors... « Verseau : Quelques complications en vue dans tous les domaines. Ce n'est rien. Seulement des solutions à trouver. » Mouais. J'aurais aussi pu te pondre un truc du genre. C'est pas sorcier, ajouta-t-il, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants.

-On ne sait jamais.. Et le tien, d'horoscope, gamin ?

-Sirius. Je suis Bélier... « Ne vous laissez pas déborder par les petits riens de la vie. Soyez philosophe. N'écoutez que votre instinct. » Pas entièrement faux, je vais devoir supporter ma famille au grand complet pendant deux mois... dit-il en grimaçant. Je vais le sentir passer...

-Des problèmes avec ta famille ?

-Disons simplement que je représente actuellement la honte de la très noble et très ancienne maison des Black. Différences d'opinion, je suppose, lança-t-il un peu abruptement, en lâchant sa page de journal.

-Je vois.

Ah, les querelles de famille... Il savait que les jeunes avaient souvent tendance à se laisser emporter et déclarer haïr leur famille. Jouer les rebelles, tout ça... Mais dans ce cas, il se demandait si ça n'allait pas plus loin. Il avait vu le regard de cette Bella, et ne l'avait vraiment pas aimé. Quelque chose de mauvais se cachait derrière le masque hautain et froid des Black.

-Écoute, gamin, dit Renard. Le ton était sérieux, il ne plaisantait pas sur ces choses-là. Si tu veux partir, examine toutes les options d'abord. Et finis tes études. C'est important, l'école.

-Je sais, je sais...

-Et avant de partir moisir sur un banc, trouve une idée pour aller de l'avant et faire quelque chose de ta vie.

-Pourquoi ? T'es pas le mieux placé pour me refiler ce genre de conseils.

Il avait touché un point sensible.

-Ouais, mais je fais quelque chose de ma vie là. Ne cherche pas quoi, gamin, balaya-t-il la question muette du garçon comme un moustique particulièrement agaçant.

-Siri... Oh, et puis laisse tomber. Mes parents devraient bientôt arriver, je suppose... Mince. Quand on parle du loup...

-Dis-moi, ce ne serait pas le couple en noir, là-bas ?

-Merde, merde et merde. Désolé, Renard. S'ils me voient avec toi...

-T'inquiète, je comprends, gamin. Fais attention à toi, hein ?

Ouais, dit-il, un peu embarrassé. Bon, ben... Salut.

-A la prochaine.

Renard eut un sourire indulgent tandis que l'autre partait avec un signe hésitant de la main. Il le suivit des yeux, rejoindre le couple à l'air distant et pincé. Ils se tenaient raidement, un vague dégoût aux lèvres, comme s'ils étaient trop dignes et trop distingués pour se trouver à proximité de roturiers. Il n'aurait pas voulu être à la place du jeune Black. Il observa la petite famille -une famille presque parfaite, si on exceptait le fait qu'elle ne dégageait aucune chaleur ni tendresse- s'en aller, à grands pas, puis traverser le mur en briques qui séparait la voie neuf de la voie dix.

Il se pencha calmement, ouvrit sa vieille malle cabossée et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes à peine entamé. Il l'ouvrit avec soin, en prit une, tirant chaque bouffée avec soin, savourant le goût. Après ça, il ferma les yeux, respira un grand coup, compta jusqu'à cinq en pinçant l'arête de son nez.

Il avait vu trois personnes disparaître derrière un mur tout ce qu'il y avait de plus solide. Comme des fantômes, bien loin de contraintes aussi ridicules que la matière.

Il se risqua à jeter un œil à l'objet du délit. Ce foutu mur n'avait pas bougé, semblait toujours aussi immuable que la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux dessus. Pourtant, le gamin et ses parents étaient passés à travers. L'envie d'aller tâter ce mur le démangeait. Mais ça signifierait alors se mettre à découvert et quitter la protection confortable de son brave banc, et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Alors qu'il fixait encore les briques rouges avec une insistance presque effrayante, une vieille femme en sortit, un gamin à ses côtés. Ils étaient apparus si brusquement qu'il manqua d'en lâcher un cri.

Le cœur battant, il observa les deux silhouettes passer près de lui. L'enfant était habillé presque normalement, témoignant néanmoins d'un certain mauvais goût en matière de couleurs.

Mais l'ensemble de la dame était fascinant d'absurdité. Des collants d'un vert immonde sous une jupe rose longue et fendue. Elle portait un gilet blanc brodé très fin, sans doute coûteux, qui couvrait un t-shirt informe gris. Et pourquoi avait-elle bien pu juger nécessaire de porter des chaussures de montagne pour aller à la gare ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de les écouter lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui.

-…Tu es prévenu. D'accord, tu es à Poufsouffle, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te la couler douce. Tu vas travailler, jeune homme. Non, pas la pratique, ajouta-t-elle rapidement en foudroyant le gamin du regard. Tu potasseras, et tout l'été s'il le faut. Métamorphose et enchantements en première ligne. Et pas de soupirs, jeune ho- Ah ! Faites attention, pauvre imbécile ! Rugit-elle à la pauvre femme qui l'avait accidentellement heurtée. Ah, ces Moldus... Incapables de voir quoi que ce soit...

Renard sortit une autre cigarette de son paquet et tira une bouffée plus violemment que nécessaire. Sa première ride, celle qui barrait son front à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié, fit son apparition. Il se sentit vieux, terriblement vieux et étranger au monde qui évoluait sous ses yeux.

A partir de cet instant précis, il les vit partout. Cet homme, aux deux paires de lunettes superposées, cette adolescente poussant un caddie rempli de grimoires et de chaudrons, et ce garçon trimbalant un crapaud sur son épaule.

Un autre couple surgit du mur. Tout s'accélérait. Une chouette effraie, somnolant dans sa cage. Un chapeau haut-de-forme surmonté d'un bonnet à pompons. Des talons aiguilles avec des chaussettes informes, un kilt et un poncho. Trois autres personnes traversant l'obstacle. Un des types avec un balai dans la main. Un autre surveillant du coin de l'œil ses rats postés sur sa valise.

En l'espace que quelques secondes, Renard avait découvert que lui aussi avait été aveugle. Que toutes ces personnes insolites se promenaient librement sous son nez et qu'il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, à l'instar des centaines de personnes qui déambulaient autour de lui en permanence. Personne ne voyait rien. Dans leurs pensées, dans leur petite bulle personnelle, ignorant les éléments étrangers et perturbateurs.

Il venait de comprendre avec ahurissement que le monde était fou. Fou et stupidement aveugle.

Il resta là, bouche bée, sur son pauvre banc, hébété par cette constatation. Bien sûr, il avait toujours plus ou moins su que le monde était absurde, mais il n'avait jamais pu y apposer un exemple décent. Jusqu'à ce jour en tout cas.

Il sentit à peine le journal glisser de ses mains, subjugué par cette foule qu'il pensait connaître, qu'il se vantait d'avoir observé avec attention. Il ne sut jamais depuis combien de temps il croupissait, comme une coquille vide.

Enfin, une main se posa sur son épaule. Une poigne franche, généreuse. Renard sursauta. Ce ne pouvait être que Marthe.

-Je pensais t'attendre là le temps que tu finisses ton pistage... Déjà terminé ? S'informa une voix éraillée, aux accents néanmoins nets et enjoués.

La filature. La filature qu'il était censé assurer pour la compte de la vieille femme. Il se disait professionnel, et il avait laissé s'échapper sa proie sans même tenter de la harponner ni même la voir. Il s'était fait distraire.

Sa ride frontale fit une nouvelle apparition. Il chercha son paquet en tâtonnant, fixant le mur séparant la voie 9 de la voie 10, comme pour lui reprocher de tout avoir déclenché.

Et tandis qu'il se tassait avec honte, tandis que Marthe, une cigarette abîmée aux lèvres, s'installait sans grâce à ses côtés, une feuille de journal se posa avec légèreté sur ses pieds. Il se pencha maladroitement et lut :

« Verseau : Quelques complications en vue dans tous les domaines. Ce n'est rien. Seulement des solutions à trouver. »

Et à droite de la colonne astrologie, entre la blague du jour et la météo, il fut attiré par une colonne des mots croisés - niveau débutant-, remplie d'une écriture fine et soignée. Il relut la définition qui surplombait la réponse. Si simple, si infantile qu'il se demanda comment il avait bien pu y rester bloqué. La cécité dont il avait fait admirablement preuve précédemment, sans doute.

« Aime et sait regarder avec attention ». La solution était si évidente, elle représentait tout ce qu'il se targuait d'être depuis 7 ans déjà. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas été foutu de s'en apercevoir.

« _Observateur_ ».


	2. Contes et Chaussettes Infusées

_*snif snif*_

_Ah? __Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai bien l'impression que ça sent le flash-back.__ Il est temps de nous a__ttarder sur la Genèse du Renard. Et non, je ne parle nin d'accouchement ni de fécondation dans ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture…_

Il n'était encore qu'un gosse immature et inconscient lorsqu' il avait claqué la porte du manoir des Renaud.

Son père, un grand médecin, le meilleur, sans aucun doute, avait toujours pressenti chez son petit dernier la carrière de gynécologue.

Il était allé dans les meilleures écoles, privées, évidemment, pour éviter de mêler le grain et l'ivraie. Il avait reçu une éducation irréprochable, allait à la messe tous les dimanches sans faute, suivait des leçons de piano hebdomadaires. Il avait des amis à l'école, certes, mais sous les compliments faussement enjoués et les sourires factices, il avait depuis longtemps compris que les parents de ses chers amis n'y étaient pas étrangers. Oui, il avait une bonne situation, ce serait certainement utile un jour ou l'autre.

Tout n'était qu'une façade autour de lui, qui l'oppressait et l'empêchait de voir le monde tel qu'il était réellement.

Le benjamin Renaud s'était toujours montré moyennement doué en cours. Ses professeurs faisaient néanmoins le dos rond devant le prestigieux médecin : Non, ce garçon n'était pas limité, il avait même un potentiel non négligeable. Seulement, il se contentait toujours du strict minimum, pour avoir la paix du côté professoral et parental.

Peu à peu le chef de famille vieillissant était devenu acerbe, se plaignait continuellement de « ce petit idiot, un tire au flanc incapable de suivre une carrière décente ». L'ancien se réconfortait en clamant à qui voulait encore bien l'entendre qu'au moins deux enfants sur trois avaient sauvé l'honneur de la famille. Le brave aîné avocat, le brave cadet vétérinaire. Deux bien _braves_ garçons serviles et modelables à souhait, trop mous et faibles pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Lui n'avait pas été construit sur le même moule, n'avait pas hérité du caractère velléitaire de sa défunte mère, Dieu ait son âme. Il avait plutôt pioché quelques gènes au petit bonheur la chance chez le père, pour finalement obtenir un tempérament assez marqué pour se sentir étouffé par M. Renaud. Après avoir entamé une guerre explosive et acharnée avec son paternel, abondante en dommages collatéraux, ils s'étaient tous deux rapidement rendus compte que leur vision des choses ne pouvait pas s'accorder, et encore moins autoriser un quelconque compromis.

C'est donc à vingt ans, à la suite d'une scène dramatique aux rebondissements Shakespeariens que le jeune homme claqua la porte et partit vivre ailleurs, sans se soucier un seul instant de l'endroit où il allait atterrir. Rien ne pouvait être pire que ce minable manoir luxueux, ses 5 femmes de chambre et ses principes abscons.

Il marcha, marcha encore et encore sous le ciel d'automne pour fuir. Son passé, sa famille, tout ce qui l'avait bercé aveuglement depuis sa naissance. Tout était derrière lui à présent. Le monde lui appartenait.

C'est seulement à cet instant précis qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son portefeuille et qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire sa valise.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il alla passer sa première nuit dans la rue.

Après quelques heures de recherche pour trouver un coin tranquille, il dégotta une petite impasse sombre et malodorante à l'abri des regards. Il contempla la chaussée, prit d'un doute. Devrait-il réellement devoir dormir dans ce nid à microbes ? Il pensa un instant à revenir sur ses pas et s'excuser devant son père, puis son ego l'informa qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir s'il osait fuir devant une épreuve si simple. Après tout, des gens le faisaient tous les soirs. Pourquoi pas lui ?

Il s'assit alors, dans le coin d'une impasse. Il grimaça de dégoût lorsque son derrière entra en contact avec le bitume mouillé et granuleux. Il replia ses jambes contre lui, et posa son dos contre le mur glacé. Il avait froid, pourtant il portait son manteau doublé fourrure, remonté jusqu'au col. L'humidité s'infiltrait le long de son pantalon coupé sur mesure. Son coin empestait la moisissure et l'urine. Il lui semblait entendre des bruits étouffés et suspects dans la benne à ordures à quelques pas de lui.

Il se mit en position foetale, le visage entre les bras, se serrant le plus possible pour ne pas trop trembler. Il dormit environ 2 heures, bercé par les feulements de chats, les fracas de poubelles renversées, et ses éternuements intempestifs.

Puis, après un long moment de vide, il aperçut l'aube. Le ciel se teinta d'une coloration à la fois douce et chaleureuse. Il était toujours glacé, trempé de rosée, son nez dégoulinait. Mais cette lumière qui l'envahit, qui le réchauffa avant même que le soleil ne l'atteigne, ce fut l'espoir. Une vague qui lui murmura : « Le pire est derrière nous ».

Il fut soudain alerté par des voix humaines, et retourna à sa position initiale, faisant semblant de dormir, la tête entre les bras et se tassant le plus possible pour disparaître. Ils étaient trois apparemment. Et lui n'était absolument pas prêt pour une confrontation contre qui que ce soit.

-Alors j'lui ai dit à Robert c'est pas parce que je me suis fait une infusion avec les chaussettes que j'suis nécessairement anormal...

Des rires gras suivirent. Il entendit un type cracher contre le mur dans un râle écœurant.

-T'as même pas de quoi te faire une infusion, lui dit une voix éraillée, probablement le cracheur. T'es allé chercher ton eau dans la Seine et tu l'as chauffée avec un silex et un bout de bois ?

Nouveaux rires gras. Il avait la nausée. S'ils se rapprochaient encore, ils le verraient à coup sûr.

-Mais nan, crétin. J'ai juste...

Personne ne sut jamais comment le type aux chaussettes s'était fait son infusion, car à ce moment précis le couvercle de la benne à ordures se releva dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les trois hommes sursautèrent.

-Eh ! Mais c'est ce vieux Robert ! Comment va ?

-Pas mal, pas mal, baragouina un type qui émergea de la benne avec difficulté. On fait aller comme on peut.

-Marie et Ferdinand vont bien ? S'enquit le troisième type qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

-Qui ? Demanda le type aux infusions. C'est ta famille ? Tu m'en avais jamais parlé avant !

-Mais non, grommela Robert en replongeant dans son bac pour fouiller. C'est mes rats. La petite avec les tâches, c'est Marie. Fais attention, elle est très vive.

N°3 récupéra la rate que l'homme lui tendait, et la caressa avec tendresse avant de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

-C'est bien. Mais fais gaffe, elle est en cloque. Ne la laisse pas faire des trucs dangereux.

-C'est son corps, tu sais. J'peux pas lui interdire de vivre comme elle le veut, ça la tuerait, dit doctement Robert en haussant les épaules.

-C'est vrai. Allez, va rejoindre ton petit Ferdinand, sourit le troisième type en reposant avec précaution la petite chose dans sa benne.

Robert sortit du conteneur en veillant bien à refermer le couvercle derrière lui. Puis il se retourna. Et vit un corps, roulé en boule, à demi camouflé dans l'obscurité. Il ne put étouffer un cri affolé. Les autres, paniqués par son hurlement, se mirent à beugler eux aussi, le tout dans une cacophonie tonitruante.

-Quoi, Quoi, QUOI ? Arrêtez de gueuler les mecs ! Brailla n°3 aux deux premiers gars, ce qui les figea instantanément. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Robert ?

-Un... Un corps...

Il le savait, que tôt ou tard on s'apercevrait de sa présence. Cependant il n'était toujours pas prêt. Alors il fit semblant d'être mort à défaut de trouver autre chose. Les trois gus s'approchèrent précautionneusement. Le cracheur resta en arrière parce que «Les mecs, moi je veux pas d'ennuis. » Robert lâcha un petit couinement qui il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Les rats, c'était mignon, ça faisait pas peur, mais pour tout ce qui ne faisait pas partie de sa benne, il avait du mal.

-Nan, c'est bon, je le vois respirer, lâcha n°3 avec un soupir de soulagement. Ouah, tu m'as fichu les pétoches, mon gars.

-Hé, apostropha Chaussettes infusées aux trois autres. On dirait un richard... Vous avez vu ce manteau ?

-Peut-être qu'il cuve, proposa le cracheur revenu en un éclair une fois tout danger écarté. Ou bien il l'a volé, ce manteau.

-Nan, nan, lâcha Robert, qui avait toujours l'œil minutieux. Regarde ses grolles, c'est de la godasse de compèt' ça. Pareil pour son froc. C'est du sur mesure ou je m'y connais pas.

Chacun approuva. Robert savait beaucoup de choses, et en général personnes ne remettait en cause ses connaissances. Puis n°2, le cracheur, effleura le pardessus.

-La vache... Les gars, ça c'est du daim, fit-il, une lueur de convoitise animant ses yeux. Dites... Il a pas vraiment l'air d'en avoir besoin...

-Nan... nan. Moi j'aime pas faire ce genre de choses, lança n°3, hésitant.

Chaussettes infusées semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse, pesant le pour et le contre. Robert, quand à lui, fronça les sourcils. Il préféra s'écarter et retourna dans sa benne. Il ne voulait pas se mêler de ça. Lui ne demandait jamais plus que ce qu'il avait dans son petit foyer.

Puis n°2 se lança, et tira sur la manche. Mais le jeune ne se laissa pas faire et le poussa violemment en hurlant d'effroi. Le cracheur tomba douloureusement sur le sol avec un juron.

Le manteau de daim se leva prestement, tout en cherchant par quel moyen il pourrait bien s'échapper. Il était terrifié. Il n'allait quand même pas se battre avec trois clochards qui n'avaient pas l'air si mauvais...

Finalement, il n'eut même pas à se battre. A partir du moment où il avait touché à l'un d'eux, même s'il ne faisait que se défendre -et que la victime en question était une ordure-, il avait offensé le groupe, la famille. Et la famille, surtout dans un milieu aussi impitoyable que la rue, c'était sacré. C'était véritablement la seule chose sur laquelle on pouvait compter. Les trois se jetèrent donc sur lui comme un seul homme et le ruèrent de coups, à l'abdomen, au visage, à tous les endroits qu'ils purent atteindre. Puis le garçon s'évanouit, autant de douleur que d'épouvante. Après un moment, n°3 s'arrêta, prit d'un doute.

-On... on l'a quand même pas tué ?demanda-t-il en fixant bizarrement le corps inerte.

-Mais nan, il est jeune, c'est solide à cet âge-là. Et puis cette enflure l'a bien mérité, répondit le cracheur qui stoppa enfin ses coups de pieds.

-Bien mérité, bien mérité... Je commence à me poser la question, en fait, répliqua n°1 qui s'appliquait à retirer le manteau avec précaution. Oh, mince, maintenant il est tâché... Au moins je crèverai pas de froid cet hiver.

-Hé ! Si tu prends le manteau, je récupère son fût. J'aurai moins froid avec ça... Tiens, récupère ses pompes, tu fais la même pointure que lui, lança-t-il à n°3 en lui envoyant les-dites pompes.

-Nan... C'est-c'est pas une bonne idée... Je les essaye, mais juste pour voir, alors.

-Ça te va bien, fit n°1 qui louchait à présent sur les chaussettes.

-Oh, prends-les, je sais que t'en meurs d'envie.

-Ouais, t'as raison, jubila n°1 qui fourra les chaussettes noires dans sa poche en hâte.

-...Je parlais des chaussures. Bon, on se tire maintenant, avant qu'il se réveille.

Puis ils s'en allèrent, n°3 se retournant une dernière fois sur le corps couvert de bleus du jeune homme, inconscient, avec pour seuls habits une chemise déchirée et un caleçon. Il rejoignit enfin les autres, yeux fixés sur ses nouvelles richelieus cirées, conscient qu'il ne les emporterait pas au paradis.

Lorsque le jeune se réveilla, il se demanda un instant pourquoi il ne pouvait plus esquisser un mouvement sans souffrir, puis il trouva que le temps s'était dégradé et que le vent semblait plus mordant. Mais c'était avant de se rendre compte qu'il lui manquait les trois quarts de ses vêtements.

Il réfléchit un instant aux problèmes sous-jacents que cela pourrait provoquer : ne plus pouvoir se déplacer sous peine de se faire coffrer pour atteinte à la pudeur, perdre sa fierté, ou encore mourir de froid à très court terme. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis, après quelques minutes de méditation, il en conclut que Dieu le haïssait. Ou qu'il avait dû être une belle enflure dans une vie antérieure. Mais au final peu importaient ses interrogations métaphysiques, rien n'y changerait : il était dans la merde.

Il éternua de nouveau. Il lui semblait que la fièvre montait. Il regarda autour de lui, sans réellement savoir quoi faire. Puis il aperçut la benne à ordures. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre. Il rampa avec difficulté jusqu'à la paroi de la benne, puis il frappa doucement.

-Vous êtes là ?... Robert, c'est bien votre nom ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il insista. Sa voix était enrouée et sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien.

-Robert, je sais que vous m'entendez. Je vous ai entendu partir avant qu'ils ne m'attaquent.

Toujours rien. Il lâcha un soupir.

-Vous saviez que ça se finirait comme ça. Vous... Vous n'allez rien faire sous prétexte que ce sont vos amis ? Vous allez me laisser mourir ici sans rien faire ?

Toujours aucune réponse. Sa voix se fit plus fragile, cassée, comme harassée par le poids de la faiblesse humaine tandis qu'il cognait avec désespoir à la surface rouillée.

-Vous allez me laisser crever comme ça. Comme un chien... juste à côté de vous. Vous allez me laisser crever...

Il eut du mal à se faire à cette réalité. Où étaient passés ses idéaux ? Comment avait-il pu imaginer que vivre au milieu de ces pouilleux pourrait être enrichissant? Il avait juste été aveuglé par cette stupide idéalisation de la liberté. Oui, bien sûr. En dormant sur un bout de carton, en crevant de froid sur les bords de la Tamise, on se sentait libéré des chaînes de la société... Stupides conneries. Il se sentit fiévreux.

-Vous allez me laisser crever ici... Et vous vous occupez soigneusement de vos rats... C'est juste immonde. Vous êtes tous des ordures... Tous autant que vous êtes...

Et il s'endormit, épuisé, affamé, souffrant, les larmes aux yeux, murmurant quelques mots de haine en grattant faiblement à la benne à ordures.

Quand il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, il eut la surprise de constater qu'une immonde couverture vert caca-d'oie l'emmitouflait. Comme ses yeux, d'ailleurs. Mais là n'était pas question. Elle était agréablement chaude, et presque inodore malgré un léger relent de détritus. Elle grattait aussi, mais entre la mort et les puces, mieux fallait choisir le moindre mal. Il serra avec un bonheur un peu niais la nouvelle source de chaleur. Tout s'arrangeait. A part le fait qu'il était affamé, qu'il n'avait toujours pas de pantalon ni aucun avenir, que sa dignité s'était faite la malle depuis un petit moment déjà et qu'il mourrait certainement dans le courant de la semaine.

Mais pour l'instant, il voulait seulement remercier son bienfaiteur. Il se tourna vers la benne et eut la surprise de constater qu'elle était fermée à l'aide d'un cadenas. Celui-ci n'était pas là avant qu'il ne s'endorme, pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne. Robert s'était certainement carapaté durant son sommeil. Pourquoi faire ? Mystère. Peut-être ne supportait-il pas l'idée de devoir dormir près d'un futur macchabée.

Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment. Il décida de rester dans son coin, et de tenter de se rendormir pour oublier la faim. Et le mal de crâne qui empirait de minute en minute. Il se sentit faible, incroyablement faible. Puis toute la tension, tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus, tout éclata sans raison. Il se mit à sangloter de frustration et de peur, comme un enfant. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il avait été si con, il n'avait pas réfléchi, pas une seule seconde, depuis qu'il avait déserté sa maison. Il avait peur, si peur. Il regretta tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait dit. Pourquoi avait-il été si idiot ? Sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser. Le sang battait violemment contre ses tempes au rythme précipité de son cœur. Il avait chaud, froid, et les larmes coulaient toujours plus pour exprimer ce qu'il ne pouvait placer sur des mots.

-Et ben... Ça a pas l'air d'aller très fort.

Il sursauta. Sa tête tournait un peu et il voyait flou. Une femme, éclairée à contre-jour, s'approchait avec détachement. Il se braqua. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit. Pas comme ça. Il tenta de reculer avant de se souvenir qu'il était déjà contre le mur.

La silhouette sembla comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'approche. Alors elle s'assit à même le sol, à distance respectable. Il put alors la distinguer un peu mieux. Elle semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'années d'après son visage ridé et ses cheveux bruns agrémentés d'argenté. Elle avait beau être âgée, une énergie et une familiarité contagieuses émanaient d'elle. Elle prit la parole, sans même se demander s'il l'écoutait.

-Moi, c'est Marthe. Robert est venu me chercher. Faut pas lui en vouloir, tu sais. Ah ça il sait y faire, avec les bestioles, mais dès qu'on parle des gens, il sait plus comment s'en tirer.

Elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche arrière, complètement écrasé par son propre poids lorsqu'elle s'était assise.

-Ah, c'est pas vrai... déplora-t-elle en sortant une cigarette quasiment pliée en angle droit. Moi et les clopes, on s'est jamais aimé. Mais on fait quand même avec.

Elle la mit dans la bouche et l'alluma. On aurait dit qu'elle avait un tuba lumineux. Elle s'amusa un instant avec, louchant sur la partie incandescente.

-Bon, c'est quoi ton nom, gamin ? Dit en crachotant une bouffée de tabac. Ah, elles sont dégueulasses en plus. Le pelleteur de nuages va m'entendre.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cet espèce d'ovni, mais se sentait irrésistiblement attiré, comme un petit astéroïde gravitant autour d'une planète. A partir du moment où elle s'était posé ici, il comprit que peu importe ce qu'elle voudrait, elle l'obtiendrait.

-C'est pas grave. J'ai tout mon temps, et puis j'aime bien parler. Même toute seule, je parle. J'apprends des trucs parfois, comme ça. Tu devrais essayer, fit-elle tout en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Elle toussa un peu puis reprit.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te raconter une histoire. Pas celles des adultes, elles sont chiantes. Ni la mienne, parce ce serait un peu trop long. Et pas bien reluisant non plus. Voyons... une histoire qui m'a plu, par exemple. Le Petit Prince, tu connais ? Mais oui, tu dois sûrement connaître. Tout le monde connaît. Enfin c'est pas grave, parce qu'elle me plaît.

Elle se mit en tête de lui raconter l'histoire, à sa façon, oubliant parfois le fil conducteur, s'attardant sur toutes sortes de détails, s'y perdant même parfois. Lui ne bougeait toujours, pas, fasciné. Il écoutait ses phrases décousues, un peu maladroites, sans avoir besoin d'en chercher le sens. Il aimait l'entendre. Elle remplissait le silence.

-Et donc, le petiot, après qu'il ait fui sa fleur, il arrive sur Terre. Il rencontre tout un tas de bestioles, un serpent, une fleur à trois pétales, et je sais plus trop quoi d'autre... et puis il tombe sur un renard. J'aime bien, le moment avec le renard. C'est dommage, je me souviens plus exactement, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas lu. Enfin, le renard lui apprend ce que ça veut dire, « apprivoiser ». Alors, tous les jours, le petit prince va s'asseoir en face du renard, un peu plus près à chaque fois. Et il lui donne à manger, et à la fin le renard se laisse apprivoiser.

Elle se tut alors, pour réfléchir un peu, tandis qu'elle écrasait son mégot au sol.

-C'est un peu comme je fais pour toi, en fait.

Puis elle se leva, et repartit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il regretta aussitôt de n'avoir pas dit un mot. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Elle était si rassurante, comme un pilier contre lequel on s'appuie quand on en a besoin, qui ne semblait pas pouvoir s'écrouler. Il ne la connaissait pas encore, mais il était persuadé qu'elle serait comme ça. Il regretta de ne pas l'avoir suivie. Et puis il regretta de ne pas lui avoir demandé à manger. Une heure plus tard, cependant, elle revint.

-Hé, petit! J'ai récupéré le Petit Prince. Et de la bouffe ! Ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Elle s'approcha prudemment, posa quelques paquets de gâteaux et de bonbons en vrac sur le sol, et recula sans gestes brusques puis s'assit. Il fut pris d'un doute en la regardant faire. Elle ne pensait quand même pas réellement qu'il était un animal sauvage ? Mais pour l'instant, son estomac se souciait d'autres choses. Il ouvrit quelques paquets, piochant vivement dans tout ce qu'il pouvait.

-J'avais que ça sous la main, dit la vieille Marthe, un peu gênée. J'ai pas grand-chose, à vrai dire.

J'fais le tapin pour avoir à manger et me payer l'hôtel. C'est pas bien glorieux, mais ça fout du beurre dans les épinards. Mais c'est pas une raison pour te laisser dans la mouise. La vieille Marthe, tu peux vérifier, elle a des principes et elle s'y accroche.

Le jeune homme, quand à lui, l'écoutait religieusement en se bâfrant, sans la quitter des yeux. Puis, les doigts collants de sucre, des miettes jusqu'au front, la bouche encore pleine, il lui parla pour la première fois. C'était un ordre, le genre d'ordres désespérés que l'on profère sans oser y ajouter une formule de politesse.

-Apprivoise-moi.

Marthe fit le signe de la victoire et rit franchement. Il était pas encore né, celui qui résisterait à la vieille Marthe.

-Alors je reviendrai tous les jours, avec des trucs à raconter, avec des truc à bouffer, et aussi avec des trucs pour t'habiller, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Je te dénicherai un endroit plus confortable. Et puis tu me diras peut-être c'est quoi ton nom.

Il réfléchit un instant, comme si il pouvait y avoir un piège quelque part, puis décida finalement de ne rien dire. Ce n'était pas si urgent. Ils pourraient attendre, pour se connaître, fouiller dans les pensées de l'autre, se comprendre. C'était le genre de choses qui prenaient du temps, que l'on soignait particulièrement avec une lenteur calculée. On profitait pleinement de ce que l'autre nous apportait, tout simplement.

C'est ainsi, que jour après jour, avec une patience insoupçonnée, la vieille Marthe était venue s'asseoir chaque jour un peu plus près, lui lisant des extraits du Petit Prince. Puis quand ils l'eurent terminé, elle apporta un dictionnaire et entreprit une lecture laborieuse de ses définitions. Ils apprirent par cœur avec un plaisir non dissimulé, le mot « apprivoiser ». Juste comme ça, pour se l'approprier, pour le rendre magique à leurs yeux. Pour sceller leur attachement, tout simplement. C'est d'ailleurs ce jour-là qu'il avait demandé d'une petite voix, en rougissant un peu :

-Dis Marthe... Tu veux bien me donner un nom ?

Elle avait éclaté de rire, de ce sacré rire, qui faisait se retourner les passants et s'envoler les pigeons indignés. Jamais elle n'avait jugé une personne sur ses paroles, aussi absurdes soient-elles. Elle récupérait tout sans distinction et distillait le meilleur. Elle était comme ça, la vieille Marthe.

-Un nom c'est important. Ça représente tout ton toi, c'est ta dignité, même. Alors, ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant tout contre lui, comme je t'ai apprivoisé en entier, c'est aussi ma dignité de t'en trouver un bien. Qui te représente. Tu seras Renard, mon renard à moi. Et celui qui te voudra du mal, je le mordrai.

Et il avait hoché la tête, comme si elle énonçait une évidence. Maintenant, c'était Renard, c'était sa fierté, sa dignité, et ce jusqu'à la mort.

_**Le saviez-tu ?**_

_Dans cette histoire, vous ne trouverez aucun nom à consonance anglaise, malgré le fait que l'action se déroule à Londres. Pourquoi ? __Principalement__ parce que les noms me venant immédiatement à l'esprit quand je décris un personnage proviennent majoritairement des « deux minutes du peuple » de François Pérusse. D'où les chaussettes infusées par ailleurs._


	3. Meurtres et Guimauves de Pâques

_Hop-là, on refait le point, on rencontre le fameux pelleteur de nuages et on mange des guimauves moisies._

_Que demander de plus !_

-Suis-moi, Renard. On va attendre le pelleteur de nuages.

Il marcha derrière elle, les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses chaussures usées, comme un enfant pris en faute. Il avait douloureusement senti la déception dans la voix de sa vieille Marthe, comme un coup dans le cœur. Elle ne l'avait même pas dissimulé. Il considéra que c'était sa punition, pour avoir échoué aussi lamentablement.

Ils s'assirent sur un banc. Ils attendaient le commissaire Adamsberg, qui devrait bientôt sortir du colloque de gestion des flux internationaux, une sorte de rassemblement massif de flicaille écoutant parler des grands chefs sur des choses sans doute importantes.

C'était lui qui avait balancé la première pierre dans la flaque, sans se douter des raz-de-marée qu'il allait provoquer. Il avait le don pour provoquer l'effet papillon, qui paraissait-il battait de l'aile à New York pour provoquer un ouragan en Australie. Ou peut-être autre part.

Le commissaire Jean-Baptiste Adamsberg. Un autre OVNI dans le ciel londonien, d'un tout autre genre que Marthe cependant.

Il était difficile de le décrire. Il paraissait toujours flotter très loin des humains normaux. Il semblait composé de vapeur, insaisissable et flou. Adamsberg avait un fonctionnement tout à fait exceptionnel : il ne savait pas réfléchir correctement ni suivre un schéma logique et structuré. C'était parfois à se demander s'il avait un esprit, et si oui ce qu'il pouvait bien y mettre. Et pourtant, il résolvait des enquêtes, trouvait des coupables, sans que personne ne comprenne exactement comment. L'instinct, la chance, l'inconscience... le mystère Adamsberg n'avait jamais été résolu.

On l'avait d'ailleurs surnommé « le pelleteur de nuages », qui lui allait comme un gant. En général, les gens le considéraient soit comme un imbécile complet, soit comme un génie. Renard penchait d'ailleurs régulièrement d'une catégorie à l'autre, sans pouvoir se fixer définitivement. Mais au final peu importait, puisqu'il obtenait quasiment toujours les résultats escomptés.

Renard regarda discrètement sa vieille montre. 15H16, le colloque de flics était loin d'être terminé. Il n'osa pas le faire remarquer à Marthe, pas après qu'il se soit aperçu qu'elle ne le regardait plus dans les yeux. Alors il attendit, sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien raconter pour sa défense.

C'est alors qu'il vit alors un homme apparaître au coin de la rue. Il avait les cheveux bruns, courts, à peine coiffés. Même de loin, son visage avait des contours vagues, difficiles à distinguer. Il semblait être nimbé de brouillard en permanence. Le pelleteur de nuages s'approcha, et s'installa tranquillement à la droite de Renard. Ce dernier s'agita un peu nerveusement. Personne n'allait aimer la suite.

-Bonjour, dit tranquillement Adamsberg en suivant des yeux un emballage plastique emporté par le vent.

-Salut, mon petit pelleteux. T'es en avance, dit Marthe.

-J'ai réussi à faire passer Danglard pour le commissaire. Ils m'ont pris pour un brigadier quelconque, j'ai pu sortir sans problème. J'ai fait un tour au bord de la Tamise. Pour discuter avec les mouettes, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

Renard hocha la tête sans chercher à comprendre. Adamsberg sortait régulièrement ce genre de phrases sans queue ni tête, et en général le mieux à faire était de laisser couler. Il paraissait qu'on s'habituait, à la longue. Il plaignait ce Danglard, son adjoint, voire remplaçant pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'administratif, qui devait le supporter à longueur de temps et repasser derrière lui quand il était trop dissipé pour terminer quoi que ce soit.

-Comment s'est passé la filature ? Demanda Adamsberg.

-Je... Je l'ai laissé s'échapper. En fait, je l'ai même pas vu passer, répondit Renard, honteux. Il ne voulait pas que Marthe le devance, il avait au moins le mérite d'assumer sa boulette.

-Ah bon, répondit seulement Adamsberg.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? On a aucun indice, intervint Marthe d'un ton indifférent.

Ils restèrent tous les trois sur ce petit banc, muets, l'un observant le ciel, le deuxième fixant ses pieds, et la troisième regardant droit devant elle. Un flic à l'ouest, une vieille pute et un clodo. Un petit groupe parfaitement hétéroclite, qui se dirigeait tranquillement droit dans le mur. Finalement, Renard leva les yeux et prit la parole.

-On devrait refaire le point sur ce qu'on sait.

-Très bien, répondit Adamsberg qui observait un point que lui seul pouvait voir. J'ai fui le colloque pour diriger une réunion sur un banc. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

Renard frissonna quand il comprit qu'il n'y avait aucun sarcasme dans sa voix. Après tout, Adamsberg ne changerait pas du jour au lendemain. Le commissaire se leva alors et entreprit de reprendre l'affaire point par point en marchant lentement tout autour du banc. Renard grimaça. Quand Adamsberg parlait, il semblait dégager un étrange pouvoir qui rendait quiconque l'écoutait somnolant. Il devait toujours lutter pour ne pas s'endormir, et rien n'y faisait. Il finissait toujours avachi, plongé dans une sorte d'état comateux au bout de 5 minutes d'explications de la part du pelleteur.

Tout avait commencé une semaine auparavant. Il était environ 23h quand Adamsberg s'était décidé à quitter la brigade. Seulement, au moment où il allait s'en aller, le téléphone avait fatalement retentit, comme pour le narguer. Résigné, il avait décroché, pour se faire immédiatement agresser par la voix paniquée et stridente de Marthe.

-Pelleteur ! C'est moi. Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai aidé à faire coffrer ce type qui violait tout ce qui bougeait ? Et même ce qui bougeait plus ?

-Oui, Marthe, dit Adamsberg doucement. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont commençait cette conversation, et s'attendait à ce que la suite lui plaise encore moins.

-Et ben c'est le moment de me retourner l'ascenseur. Je... je crois que je suis dans la merde, ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant dans le combiné.

-D'accord. Calme-toi, et dis-moi où tu te trouves. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Et ben, c'est ce client un peu louche que j'ai accepté de « servir »... On est entrés dans la chambre d'hôtel, et on a...

-Pas tous les détails, s'il te plaît, coupa le commissaire en serrant l'arête de son nez. Va directement à la conclusion.

-Le type est mort, Jean-Baptiste. J'ai rien compris. Je savais pas quoi faire, Ludwig était pas joignable, tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'était t'appeler... elle parlait précipitamment, paniquée. Ne les laisse pas m'embarquer, j'ai rien fait. Je te jure que j'ai rien fait.

-D'accord. Reste sur place, ne touche à rien, j'arrive, dit calmement Adamsberg. Donne-moi l'adresse et essaie de tenir le coup.

-Oui, dit Marthe un peu plus apaisée, autant par la réponse que par sa voix anesthésiante. Je t'attends, fais vite par pitié. Je n'ai jamais aimé partager une chambre avec un cadavre.

Adamsberg avait déclenché le gyrophare ce jour-là, fait plutôt rare chez lui. Il n'aimait pas le tapage que ça provoquait. En règle générale, il préférait végéter tranquillement dans les embouteillages, pour avoir le temps de respirer. Mais pas ce soir-là. Marthe avait besoin d'aide, pas le temps de contempler les nuages.

Quand il avait ouvert la porte de la chambre n°207, Marthe était assise à même le sol, en tailleur, comme un brave chien attendant le retour de son maître. Elle était pâle, elle tremblait, mais aucune marque de violence sur son corps. Il soupira de soulagement, au moins il n'aurait qu'un seul mort sur les bras.

-Tu devrais manger quelque chose, dit Adamsberg en l'aidant à se lever.

-J'ai vidé le whisky sur la commode. Il en restait à peine un chouïa, de toute façon. J'avais besoin de ça pour me remonter...

-Je te crois, je te crois, dit-il en fuyant le regard inquisiteur de la femme. Bon. Où se trouve ton ex-client ?

-Il est juste là, dit Marthe en fixant un point au fond du salon.

Le corps était étendu sur le ventre, et se trouvait en travers de l'accès menant au couloir. Adamsberg s'approcha du corps, en peignoir, avec précaution. Il ne trouva aucune entaille ni trace de sang, seulement un visage blanc horriblement déformé par la terreur.

-Tu te sens mieux, Marthe ? Tu penses pouvoir me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oui. On est arrivés ici vers 22h, le type a payé la chambre, d'ailleurs il avait beaucoup de mal avec la monnaie...

-Autre chose sur lui ? Tu connais son nom ?

-Absolument rien, penses-tu. Un illustre inconnu, qui vient tirer son coup, et qui repart aussi sec. Ah, si, ajouta-t-elle soudain. Il a mis au moins 5 minutes à comprendre comment ouvrir la porte avec la clé. Un type bizarre, en fait. Comme ses fringues. Tu les trouveras dans la chambre ou la salle de bain, je suppose.

-D'accord. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé après ?

-On a fait notre affaire dans la chambre, puis j'ai eu envie d'aller aux toilettes. -Non, je te jure que c'est important pour la suite. Bref, l'ampoule était pétée, comme dans tous les motels pourris. Du coup j'ai laissé la porte un tout petit peu ouverte pour laisser passer la lumière.

Elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle. Adamsberg connaissait ce geste, c'était celui de l'estomac en perdition. Il fouilla dans sa poche et lui lança un paquet de guimauves.

-Ne me remercie pas trop vite, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elles moisissent dans mon imper.

-C'est pas grave, je suis habituée à bien pire, si tu savais... dit-elle en soupirant. Ah, donc je termine, et au moment où j'allais sortir, je vois passer le type en peignoir. Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien. Et là, j'ai entendu un énorme craquement. J'aurais pas pu te dire si c'était un meuble ou quoi, mais sur le coup j'ai pensé à un coup de feu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda Adamsberg en piochant dans le paquet.

Ces guimauves devaient bien traîner depuis quelques mois déjà. Quand lui-avait ton offert ces machins, déjà ?

-Justement, j'ai rien fait. Je me suis raidie sur mes chiottes, sans pouvoir faire un geste. J'étais pas moi-même, ce soir. Ça me ressemble pas... Je dois me faire vieille, Jean-Baptiste.

-On se fait tous vieux, rassure-toi. Mais c'est une bonne chose, il paraît. Regarde le vin, il se bonifie avec l'âge.

-Peut-être, mais pas tes guimauves, fit-elle avec une grimace. Elles sont dégueulasses.

-C'est possible. On me les a passées à Pâques.

-Ah bon ? C'est pas si lointain pourtant...

-Pâques, mais de quelle année, je n'en sais rien, dit Adamsberg en continuant à mâcher avec lenteur. Il semblait avoir la même énergie qu'une vache regardant passer les trains à longueur de journée.

-Tu sais quoi ? Dit Marthe après une petite pause. Je me sens rassie et bonne à jeter. Un peu comme une guimauve de Pâques.

Et ils finirent le paquet en silence, le temps de digérer et de méditer la conversation qui avait légèrement digressé. Mais ce genre de détours était fréquent avec le commissaire. En général, personne n'était à la barre, et on dérivait, lentement, agréablement, en profitant du paysage au lieu de faire attention à la boussole.

-Donc, sortit brusquement Marthe, j'ai entendu ce bruit. Je savais pas quoi faire. Je peux te dire que j'avais l'air conne, sur ma cuvette, à essayer de voir par l'ouverture de la porte.

-Et tu as vu quelque chose ? Demanda gentiment le commissaire.

-J'ai vu quelqu'un. Un grand type, baraqué, aux cheveux qui allaient jusqu'aux épaules. Il avait l'œil mauvais, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'ai essayé de me planquer un peu plus.

-Il est entré par la porte ?

-Non, non, impossible. Elle grinçait affreusement, cette saleté. Peut-être que le gros bruit l'a couvert, mais sur le coup, je me suis demandé s'il était pas là dès le début. Après ça, les deux types se sont mis à baragouiner entre eux, j'ai pas capté grand-chose. Apparemment, le grand voulait que mon client le rejoigne, ou une histoire comme ça... Et puis ils ont parlé de plus en plus vite, le plus petit a poussé un cri, et j'ai vu une espèce de lumière verte. Un flash qui m'a fusillé les yeux, je voyais plus rien. Ensuite, j'ai entendu un gros craquement comme celui d'avant. Et puis plus rien.

-Tu es sortie tout de suite ?

-Oui, enfin non. J'ai attendu un peu, au cas où. Et puis quand j'ai ouvert la porte, un truc bloquait. J'ai forcé. C'était la tête du type... J'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque. Il avait les yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites, on aurait dit qu'il était mort de peur. Puis, quand j'ai osé sortir, je t'ai appelé.

-D'accord, dit Adamsberg d'un ton rassurant. Maintenant, c'est fini. Mais tu dois savoir qu'on doit te laisser en garde à vue, le temps de régler cette histoire. Bon, je dois appeler Danglard et le médecin légiste. Danglard va hurler, il n'aura pas ses 8 heures de sommeil...

Ils s'installèrent donc sur le canapé, fixant régulièrement le cadavre sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Le visage de celui-ci était repoussant de frayeur. Malgré tout, Adamsberg n'avait pas trouvé le moindre impact de balle, et les meubles semblaient tous approximativement en bon état. A quoi pouvaient donc bien correspondre ces craquements ?

Danglard et le Dr Merlan (« Comme le poisson », lui avait répété constamment Danglard pour qu'il se souvienne de son nom, mais cela s'était révélé moyennement efficace) arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, de plus ou moins bonne humeur.

-Demain, ne comptez pas sur moi, avait dit Danglard d'entrée de jeu.

-Bonsoir à vous aussi, avait doucement dit Adamsberg. Il savait de toutes manières que, quoi qu'il dise, Danglard accomplirait tout de même ses tâches avec son habituel zèle et son perfectionnisme quasiment maladif. Bonsoir, Dr Mérou.

-Docteur Merlan, avait sorti machinalement l'expert. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'offusquait plus des problèmes de mémoire d'Adamsberg.

Ils s'étaient immédiatement mis au travail, à savoir l'expertise du corps et la récupération du témoignage. Alors qu'Adamsberg faisait un résumé laborieux des événements de la soirée, le médecin légiste poussa une exclamation surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Danglard, aux aguets.

-Hem. A vrai dire, c'est l'inverse. Il n'y a rien. J'aurais même pu croire qu'il était juste endormi si son cœur ne battait plus.

-Développez, je vous prie, lança Danglard qui fronçait à présent les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas quand les choses n'étaient pas claires.

-C'est bien simple, il n'y a aucune lésion externe, aucune hémorragie, rien du tout à part une ecchymose sur la tempe droite, mais ce n'est certainement pas ça qui a causé le décès.

-Oh, le bleu, c'est moi, intervint Marthe avec un peu trop d'énergie. Il bloquait la porte des toilettes, du coup j'ai dû forcer un peu.

-Si vous me demandez mon avis, je dirais que cet homme est mort de... de rien, en réalité. Il devrait vivre, seulement...

-Seulement, il est mort, termina Danglard avec agacement. Ça n'a absolument aucun sens. Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'a pas tout simplement eu une crise cardiaque ?

-Je serai fixé quand j'aurai pratiqué l'autopsie. Commissaire Adamsberg, je pense que vous le savez déjà, mais il y a quelque chose de pourri derrière tout ça.

-Merci, Dr. Marlin. Je crois que je vais y aller. J'envoie une équipe demain à la première heure pour fouiller la scène de crime. Enfin, si crime il y a. Viens, Marthe, je t'amène au poste.

Adamsberg mit un peu de temps pour retrouver la vieille bagnole de flic, une poubelle qui n'allait pas tarder à rendre l'âme. Mais acheter des nouvelles voitures n'étaient pas la préoccupation actuelle des grand manitous, aussi devaient-ils faire avec sans se plaindre, mais là n'était pas la question. Il la trouva enfin, s'installa au volant tandis que Marthe se plaçait avec difficulté du côté passager, sans doute encore secouée par les événements, le whisky et les guimauves de Pâques.

-Tu sais, Jean-Baptiste. Peu importe ce qu'a dit ce docteur Merval. Ce type a été tué. Je sais pas encore comment, ni pourquoi, mais il a été tué. Et tu sais quoi ? Le pire c'est que je viens de me rendre compte qui cette ampoule avait fonctionné, je boufferais aussi des pissenlits par la racine. C'est peut-être un peu tard, mais... j'ai peur. J'ai terriblement peur. S'il m'a vue, je suis morte.

-Dis-moi, dit-elle finalement, bouleversée. Ça t'ennuie si je pleure juste un peu ?

Adamsberg ne trouva rien à dire. Il écouta seulement les sanglots discrets de sa vieille Marthe, en se demandant si les nuages avaient la même texture rassie que les guimauves de Pâques.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au commissariat, Adamsberg aida Marthe à entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire, sous l'œil vigilant de l'officier en service. Il dirigea une partie de l'interrogatoire en sa compagnie, puis le laissa continuer en lui intimant de ne pas brusquer la vieille femme. Il sortit faire un tour dehors, allant marcher dans l'air matinal pour se vider la tête. L'aurore ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Lorsqu'il revint, la majorité de la brigade était présente, hormis l'équipe envoyée sur la scène de crime, enfin, si crime il y avait eu.

Il s'installa dans son bureau et commença à griffonner quelques dessins sans prétention, la main leste. En général, lorsqu'il laissait un croquis sur le bord de son bureau, tout le monde l'observait, légèrement sceptique, n'osant pas demander ce que ces traits barbouillés pouvaient bien représenter. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Lui, il le voyait, le paysage de son enfance, là où les autres discernaient une quelconque vache unijambiste. Il divagua encore un peu, tournant ses gribouillis dans tous les sens, pour trouver où pouvait bien se cacher cette fameuse vache unijambiste.

Soudain, le jeune brigadier Estalère fit une apparition en trombe dans le bureau, un peu paniqué. C'était un garçon adorable, aux grands yeux verts sans cesse écarquillés. Il s'étonnait et s'émerveillait toujours du moindre petit détail. Adamsberg se demandait d'ailleurs comme il faisait pour garder cette fraîcheur malgré les meurtres toujours plus ignobles qui leur tombaient dessus jour après jour. Estalère était surtout renommé à la Brigade pour sa désarmante simplicité – son affligeante crétinerie, auraient dit certaines mauvaises langues-. Mais Adamsberg le gardait sous son aile, arguant que, tôt ou tard, son cas s'arrangerait.

-M. Adamsberg ! M. Adamsberg ! Estalère vouait une admiration sans borne, voire un véritable culte au commissaire, ce qui le rendait parfois un peu ridicule.

-Oui, Estalère ? Demanda Adamsberg avec patience.

-Quelqu'un veut vous voir... C'est un, heu, clochard. Il dit que c'est important et il a l'air énervé. Il m'a crié dessus, ajouta-t-il, un peu penaud.

-Je vois. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on touche à un cheveu du Petit Prince... Amène-le ici, s'il te plaît. Et sois gentil avec lui.

-Très bien, dit Estalère sans comprendre. Les propos d'Adamsberg étaient si emmêlés parfois. Mais il s'était rasséréné quand il s'était aperçu qu'il n'était pas le seul à rester perplexe devant les dérivations du pelleteur de nuages. Après un petit temps d'adaptation, il s'y était fait sans problèmes, et y avait même trouvé une raison supplémentaire de l'aduler.

Adamsberg n'eut même pas le temps de retrouver sa vache. Renard arriva prestement, fulminant, suivi d'Estalère qui semblait un peu dépassé par les événements. Le vagabond s'avança, furieux, et heurta ses mains brusquement sur le bureau dans un geste se voulant intimidant. Le commissaire l'observa, contemplatif, attendant gentiment la suite, jouant avec son crayon. Renard semblait sur le point de crier, mais se retrouva vite désarmé face au visage mou et affable d'Adamsberg. Finalement, au bout d'un long silence, il s'affala pesamment sur le siège en face de lui, résigné.

-Vous êtes un enfoiré, lâcha-t-il finalement, impuissant. Je pourrais vous engueuler ou vous frapper, je suis sûr que ça servirait à rien. Ça vous passerait à travers. Comme le reste.

-Bonjour, Renard. Vous pouvez nous laisser, Estalère ?

Le jeune brigadier s'en alla prestement, un peu effrayé par cet homme bizarre.

-J'ai croisé Robert, ce matin, un pote qui vit dans une benne à ordure pas très loin, commença Renard, irrité. Et vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit ? Qu'il avait vu Marthe dans une bagnole de flic. Vous l'avez arrêté ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez d'abord ? Elle a rien fait, j'en suis persuadé...

-Calme-toi, Renard. Je te crois, ajouta-t-il, apaisant. Elle est juste témoin dans une affaire de meurtre. Enfin, si meurtre il y a.

-...Je ne comprends pas, lâcha finalement Renard, perdu. Elle a vu un meurtre ou pas ? Un homme est bien mort, non ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Adamsberg.

_Je ne sais pas._ Une phrase qui résumait parfaitement à la fois le personnage et l'affaire. Juste un vide, exprimé par des mots. Un trou béant, imprécis, où était censé se trouver l'évidence. Du _rien_, en somme.

-Je peux passer voir Marthe ? Demanda Renard, toujours aux prises avec sa réponse nébuleuse.

-Oui. Elle est toujours sous le choc, je pense. Je vais m'arranger pour que tu puisses lui tenir compagnie. Tu devrais trouver quelque chose pour la distraire.

-Je peux vous emprunter un dictionnaire ?

-Bien sûr, approuva Adamsberg en fouillant dans une de ses armoires.

Renard était un peu déçu. Il n'arriverait jamais à surprendre le commissaire, qui trouvait tout à fait logique de distraire le témoin d'un meurtre avec un dictionnaire.

Le pelleteur de nuages l'amena dans la salle d'interrogatoire, où l'officier en poste parlait de la pluie et du beau temps avec la vieille Marthe. Adamsberg donna quelques instructions pour la forme, et s'en alla trouver le médecin légiste. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle d'autopsie, le Dr Merlan en sortit précipitamment, couvert de sueurs froides. Il semblait avoir vu un fantôme.

-Dr. Merlin ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Oh, commissaire... J'allais justement vous voir, dit l'homme dans un souffle. Cette histoire me taraudait, alors j'ai décidé de traiter ce cas en priorité. Et j'ai procédé à l'autopsie. Et là...

Il stoppa, sa voix restant bloquée au fond de sa gorge, encore sous le choc. Adamsberg lui proposa de sortir prendre l'air dehors. Il accepta, après quelques bouffées d'air frais et trois cigarettes, il reprit la parole.

-Commissaire. Quand j'ai ouvert le corps, il n'y avait absolument _rien_. Aucune substance létale n'a été injectée, l'empoisonnement est donc exclu. Et le myocarde ne présentait aucun signe de nécrose. Il n'est pas mort d'une crise cardiaque. Tous les organes étaient en place, parfaitement fonctionnels.

A ce moment-là j'ai même cru... J'ai cru que j'autopsiais un homme vivant. _Un homme vivant_, merde. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte du choc que j'ai éprouvé à ce moment-là... Mais j'ai quand même continué à chercher, pour comprendre. Rien à faire. C'est une mort asymptomatique, Adamsberg. Du vide. Du rien qui l'a tué. Comme si le corps était fonctionnel, et qu'on avait appuyé sur le bouton « off ». C'est tout.

-Une mort asymptomatique... Merci, Dr. Vous devriez prendre une journée de repos.

-J'allais vous le demander. Pour le rapport d'autopsie, je vous l'expédierai un autre jour. Au revoir, commissaire.

-Au revoir, dit-il doucement, digérant à son rythme les informations.

Il retourna au commissariat pour retourner voir Danglard, avec le désagréable pressentiment que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

-Danglard ? Fit Adamsberg en frappant à la porte de son bureau. Celui-ci était affalé sur son fauteuil, observant d'un œil vitreux la bouteille vide en face de lui.

L'adjoint du commissaire était un homme extrêmement porté sur la logique, au corps mou et inconsistant, sans grâce, d'une banalité affligeante. Il compensait en affichant en toutes circonstances une élégance irréprochable, et en faisant preuve d'un enthousiasme un peu trop marqué envers le vin blanc. Alcoolique, peut-être. Mais il n'en restait pas moins efficace dans son travail, constituant à lui seul une véritable mine de savoir, alors tout le monde faisait mine d'ignorer les bouteilles qui traînaient çà et là dans son bureau.

-Le mort presque vivant... baragouina Danglard. L'équipe sur place a appelé. Rien sur son identité. Tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé, c'est des vêtements de clown, un bout de bois et c'est tout. Aucun bagage, aucun portefeuille, seulement quelques billets foutus directement dans ses poches.

-Notre mort-vivant n'a aucune identité... On s'enfonce, Danglard.

- On ne s'enfonce pas, on se noie. C'est quasiment certain. J'imagine qu'on a pas de cause du décès, pas d'empreintes, pas d'identité, rien. C'est tellement vide, tellement flou... On coule à pic, commissaire. On n'a absolument aucune preuve tangible. Sauf peut-être ce type que votre témoin a vu. Mais vous devez vous en douter, non ? Je suis quasiment sûr qu'on ne le retrouvera pas.

-Le Dr. Merlu avait raison. On a déniché quelque chose de pourri. Et j'ai l'impression que ce n'est que le début.

Danglard poussa un soupir. Il n'aimait pas quand les choses n'étaient pas claires. Il laissa Adamsberg s'en aller, bercé par les remous de la pierre qu'il avait jeté dans le lac. Mais celui-ci se retourna brusquement, se souvenant.

-Dites-moi, Danglard, vous m'avez offert des guimauves à Pâques, récemment ?

-...Ça ne me dit rien, réfléchit Danglard, soudain concentré. Pourquoi cette question?

-Je ne sais pas.

Danglard poussa un nouveau soupir.

-Renard, dit doucement Adamsberg en ouvrant la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire. Vous êtes libres, Vous pouvez y aller.

Mais il fut surpris de voir que seule Marthe se trouvait dans la pièce, feuilletant tranquillement le dictionnaire.

-Hé ! Mon pelleteur de nuages. La pêche a été bonne ?

-Disons simplement qu'on ne sait même pas ce qu'on a tiré dans nos filets, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Où est Renard ? Je croyais qu'il était avec toi.

-Oh, le petiot est parti. En investigation, tu vois. On a réfléchit à un truc. Le meurtrier traîne peut-être encore dans les parages. Alors j'ai demandé à Renard d'aller voir des amis à moi, un peu partout en ville, pour voir si quelqu'un aurait pas vu quelqu'un de suspect, comme ça. Le flic nous a gentiment fait une copie du portrait-robot.

-Marthe, Londres est une grande ville. Il pourrait être n'importe où.

- Écoute-moi, pelleteur. Ce grand type, j'en fais une affaire personnelle. Pas tellement pour la victime -je ne connaissais même pas son nom-, mais pour moi. Je me refuse de laisser un meurtrier en liberté, encore moins s'il est capable de tuer sans laisser de traces derrière lui.

C'est la seule option que nous ayons. Tu n'as pas le choix, Adamsberg.

La vieille Marthe s'en alla, lui laissant le dictionnaire dans les mains, un sourire vague aux lèvres. Et Adamsberg sut que tenter quoi que ce soit pour la stopper serait inutile. Après tout, lutter contre le courant était idiot. Autant se laisser porter.

Ainsi commença une investigation plus ou moins chaotique, constituant principalement à méticuleusement éplucher le carnet d'adresses de Marthe, c'est-à-dire à interroger en masse prostituées, anciens clients et clochards pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule piste. Danglard avait repris le flambeau du côté de la Brigade et tentait les fichiers des personnes disparues, des casiers judiciaires, et même des hôpitaux pour retrouver l'identité du mystérieux mort-vivant.

Finalement, après des cinquantaines de personnes plus ou moins recommandables interrogées, il s'était avéré que le principal suspect avait possiblement été vu plusieurs fois à la gare de King's Cross, et ce à intervalles réguliers. Il semblait rôder, ici et là, discutant avec des amis un peu louches. Le vendeur de journaux qui les avait informés avait ajouté que, piqué par la curiosité, il les avait écoutés. Et qu'il avait découvert qu'ils se réuniraient encore le mardi suivant, même endroit, même heure.

C'était l'occasion inespérée.

-C'était l'occasion inespérée, soupira Marthe. Ecoute, mon Renard. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Quelque chose clochait quand je suis allée te récupérer. Dis-moi ce qui t'a distrait.

Renard se crispa aussitôt. C'était l'heure de l'interrogatoire, sa vieille Marthe aux commandes. Et jamais il ne gagnerait contre elle.

-Je ne sais pas. Il y avait du monde, j'ai dû le louper au moment où il passait Si ça se trouve, il n'est même pas venu... Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Je ne suis pas parfait, tu sais.

-Mais tu fais bien ton boulot, le contredit-elle. Jamais tu n'aurais abandonné sans rien tenter, je le sais.

Et ce petit manège continua, la vieille femme ne cessant de contredire et d'attaquer Renard. Adamsberg observait l'échange, distant, un peu étonné de la conduite de Marthe. Elle semblait penser que son protégé n'était pas capable de faire une erreur. Mais le plus intéressant se produisait chez le protégé en question : sous les questions incessantes, il se recourbait, se tassait sur sa place, gigotant nerveusement. Il voulait parler, sans aucun doute, seulement quelque chose le retenait. Le commissaire se leva prestement et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, l'air soudain grave.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de parler ? Tu cherches à protéger quelqu'un ? Lança-t-il abruptement.

Renard l'observa, un peu hébété, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter.

-Quelqu'un... ? Non, non ? Ce n'est pas ça, bien sûr. J'ai... j'ai seulement été distrait.

Marthe lâcha une exclamation dédaigneuse.

-Ben voyons ! En plein milieu d'une mission ? Tu vaux mieux que ça. Alors, si c'est vrai, dis-moi ce qui t'a empêché de te concentrer. Et ne me mens pas, tu sais que je le remarquerai tout de suite.

Le garçon tergiversa, et se sachant au pied du mur, n'eut d'autre choix que d'avouer, au risque de passer pour fou.

-D'accord, Marthe. Je n'ai pas cherché le type, parce que je regardais autre chose...

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Marthe, les yeux suspicieux.

-J'ai... J'ai vu trois personnes traverser un mur. En briques, le mur. Comme s'il n'y avait rien d'étrange.

Le commissaire et la vieille femme le contemplèrent quelques instants encore, attendant visiblement une suite ou une explication quelconque. Mais Renard n'avait visiblement rien d'autre à dire.

-Traverser un mur.

-Traverser, passer d'un côté sans qu'ils ne réapparaissent de l'autre. Ils se sont volatilisés, comme ça, en un dixième de seconde.

-Un mur en briques.

-Oui, un mur en briques. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus solide.

-Trois personnes.

-Oui, un couple et leur gosse. Je t'en prie Marthe, arrête de répéter chaque morceau de mes phrases, on ne va pas s'en sortir.

Marthe ne répondit pas, occupée qu'elle était à extraire deux cigarettes tordues de sa poche arrière. Elle les alluma avec dextérité, et mit les deux en bouche d'un seul geste. Adamsberg la regarda faire, apprenant par la même qu'il était possible de fumer deux cigarettes à la fois, même si l'aspect final était assez ridicule. Mais la vieille n'était pas du genre à se formuler de choses aussi triviales que le ridicule. Elle balaya du revers de la main le regard désapprobateur de Renard. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle mette sa santé en jeu, mais c'était là un cas de force majeur. Finalement, elle prit la parole en se massant les tempes.

-Tu me garantis que c'est la vérité vraie ? Que tu ne couvres personne ? Que tu n'as pas pris de trucs louches à sniffer avant ?

-Bien sûr que je te le jure.

Elle le toisa encore un instant, puis consulta le commissaire du regard. Chose inutile, puisque après sa petite intervention, il était retourné dans son état contemplatif et lointain. Plus rien à tirer de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de se bouger un peu. Elle soupira longuement, exhalant par la même occasion un filet de fumée grisâtre.

-Tes cigarettes sont à vomir, commissaire, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

-Ah bon, répondit seulement le concerné.

-Et nous n'avons plus aucune piste, soupira Marthe, abattue. Avant même qu'on ait pu trouver quelque chose.

-Moi, je reste à King's Cross. Je veux tirer tout ça au clair.

Marthe et Adamsberg le fixèrent un petit moment sans rien dire, puis la vieille femme eut finalement la tête d'un mouvement presque imperceptible.

-Je ne suis pas fou, ajouta-t-il, buté, et je vous le prouverai. J'ai vu ce que j'ai vu.

-Et toi, pelleteur ? dit rapidement Marthe, peu désireuse de s'attarder sur le sujet.

-Je vais tenter de fouiller dans les archives, et d'aller voir un peu plus loin dans le pays. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le premier meurtre de ce type. C'était bien trop... parfait.

-Ah, bien. Et moi, je... Je vais refaire ma liste de contacts. J'ai peut-être loupé quelqu'un, fit Marthe d'une voix hésitante.

Avec une lenteur calculée, comme s'il demandait l'autorisation, Renard se leva et salua le reste de la troupe. Il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu à tout ça. Et de les laisser tergiverser sur sa santé mentale, accessoirement. Après qu'il eût tourné au coin de la rue, Marthe interrogea le commissaire du regard, un peu inquiète.

-Tu penses... Tu penses qu'il a pété les plombs ? Mon petit Renard ?

Adamsberg prit son temps pour répondre, pesant le pour et le contre. Il avait vu pas mal de personnes dérangées tout au long de sa vie, de la folie douce à la démence pure. Lui-même avait tendance à laisser son esprit s'égarer, et s'éloigner peu à peu des frontières de la raison. Puis, enfin, il donna sa réponse.

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Le souffle d'incertitude que le commissaire venait de soulever l'avait glacée.

-Laisse-lui le temps de faire le tri dans sa tête, Marthe. Quand lui aura compris ce qu'il a vu, il pourra t'expliquer. Tu sauras à ce moment-là s'il a vraiment perdu l'esprit. Fais-lui confiance, termina-t-il, lui-même peu convaincu par les paroles qu'il débitait.

Mais sa voix apaisante fit son effet, et la vieille femme se relâcha légèrement. Oui, elle avait le temps avant de coller une étiquette de « fou » sur son protégé. Et quand bien même, cinglé ou pas cinglé, rien ne changerait. Elle l'avait juré, quelques années auparavant, elle prendrait tout. Ses qualités, ses défauts, sa folie. Tout était sous sa responsabilité à présent.

-Et toi Marthe ? Que vas-tu faire à présent ?

-...Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je vais prendre un appart près de la gare, pour veiller sur le petiot. Niveau fric, ça risque d'être un peu compliqué, surtout que maintenant je ne travaille plus qu'au téléphone...

-Le contrecoup de l'affaire, j'imagine.

-Tu n'as pas idée, reprit vivement Marthe. Quand je vais aux toilettes, je garde toujours la lumière éteinte. Au cas où.

-Au cas où, répéta Adamsberg sans raison précise.

-Je m'en sortirai pour le fric, mon pelleteur de nuages. En plus, j'ai quelques personnes à contacter à propos de cette affaire, des gens haut placés, du gratin. Des anciens clients qui auraient des problèmes si je me mettais à parler. Alors ils me rendent des services parfois.

-Du gratin ?

-Oui, un peu vieux le gratin, mais je peux toujours arriver à quelque chose, ça vaut le coup d'essayer. De toutes manières, je n'ai rien d'autre sous la caboche pour le moment. Alors je fais avec.

Et tandis que les trois protagonistes se séparaient, ils eurent tous trois un même sentiment de frustration et d'amertume. Dans un coin de chacun de leur esprit, une voix traînante se faisait entendre, susurrant avec un plaisir malsain que toute tentative ne mènerait absolument à rien.

**Le saviez-tu ?**

Les guimauves de Pâques rassies, c'est pas très nomnom à manger. Et fumer des cigarettes, même si elles sont tordues, c'est pas très très bien pour la santé non plus.

Ah, et aussi merci énormément pour votre soutien et votre lecture, mon petit cœur est tout tremblant de savoir que vous appréciez ce que vous lisez !


End file.
